


The Lady Of Blood

by Not_So_Dark_One



Category: Mystery Case Files (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Detectives, Murder Mystery, Mystery, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Dark_One/pseuds/Not_So_Dark_One
Summary: The Master Detective and his protégé Martin Gray are investigating the mysterious death of ser Jasper Mallister, a friend of the Queen, who was murdered in his family castle - Ponterfract castle. Why have all the owners of that castle ended dead or worse? And who is the legendary figure known as The Lady of Blood? What is her connection to Mr. Gray and is she the enemy or something else entirely...?





	1. 1 - Let's get started!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first work on this site, so tell me what you think?
> 
> Also the adding of new chapters will be erratic. I hope I can write new ones during the weekends but I cannot promise anything.

The Master Detective and I were driving towards our newest asignment, when he asked me to read the Queen's letter again.

"Master Detective  
My apologies for needing you again so soon, but this is an urgent matter. My old friend ser Jasper Mallister, the owner of Ponterfract Castle, has been murdered there. Please go there and find his killer. This is no simple task, I am afraid. A lot of the former inhabitants of that cursed place seem to have met an untimely end. You will be met by Katherine Mallister, ser Jasper's daughter. Be careful!  
The Queen"

\- A cursed castle, a dead person and an old legend. Seems like the usual, wouldn't you agree.

\- Yes, well we should still be cautious. That is one really old legend mr. Gray and we will have to watch out for miss Katherine's safety as well.

\- Agreed, but don't worry too much, she is quite resiliant.

\- "I hear that you know her quite well. From what I understand you two are engaged to be married." , he said with a warm and uncharacteristically bright smile.

\- "How do you know that?", he asked, forgetting for a moment that he was speaking to the UK's greatest detective.

\- "Knowing things is my job, so don't worry I will make certain both of you survive. I do so love weddings.".

\- "Thanks, she might be tough enough to deal with bullies, but I am certain that even she will have trouble taking down evil spirits and the like.".

\- "Yes, that is MY specialty. Ours I mean. Anyways I hope we reach Ponterfract Castle soon. There is a storm on the way.".

\- "Bloody hell! That is always a bad sign."

And so we kept driving towards Ponterfract castle and our new adventure.


	2. 2 - The lady of the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet the fiancée. I know that's short but that's pretty much what happens in the chapter.

We finally arrived at Ponterfract castle. It is larger than I thought. Much larger. Still I knew that my dear Katherine is from a rich and old family so I shouldn't be surprised. There was something creepy about it though. To a person with great imagination such as myself, instead of an ancient castle, I could see a monster, waiting to devour its prey. The Master Detective was quite relaxed though. I suppose that in comparison to the infamous Ravenhearst, this should look like a rather welcoming place. Still I cannot shake the feeling that someone is watching me. I can swear that for a moment, while we were still in the car, I saw a strange person watching us from one of the towers. It was a woman, in a red and black dress, with a ghostly pale face and bright red eyes. She looked more sad than threatening though. Sad and angry. Anyways, back to the present.

The butler awaited at the door.  
\- "Greetings, Master Detective and Mr. Grey. The mistress is expecting you.".

After that he led us through the corridor. The maids were, understandably, quite frightened. The butler on the other hand appeared as calm as a statue. He led us into a large chamber.

-"Thank you Jenkins.", said kindly the new mistress of the castle (and my heart) lady Katherine Mallister. This ravishing beauty was dressed as splendidly as usual and unlike my expectations her eyes were not full of tears but of anger and determination.

\- "My pleasure milady." he said and then he quietly left.

I swear if the boss wasn't in the room I would have rushed to kiss her, but before that....

\- "So you are the woman who is occupying the mind and heart of my protégé here. I can see why. Nevertheless I would like to ask you two to keep contact during the investigation to a minimum. Everybody is under suspicion milady, including you.", he said as seriously as possible.

-"As professional as always I see. Well then let's begin. First, I want to thank you two for coming. I do hope that you will be able to solve my father's murder.

-"We will, do not worry. What can you tell us about the circumstances around his death?

-"He was researching some old myth in the library. The one about The Lady of Blood. It's an old story about one of the castle's owners. She killed her husband before committing suicide. Apparently her husband caused her children's deaths and she wanted revenge.", she continued with the details of the story and her father's actions surrounding his death until...

-"So, do you think there is a connection between the murder and the legend?"

-"Why?", She asked.

-"Because I saw a ghostly figure resembling The Lady of Blood on the window of one of the towers. Don't look at me like that Martin. You are not the only one who saw her. Anyway, I am not above suspecting mystical assassins from beyond the grave."

For a moment Katherine froze. She looked both calm and surprised.

-"I think that the murderer is a living person but still I suppose you should investigate all leads."

-" I will. I hope you don't mind us going through the whole castle."

-"Of course. But you should be careful. Some areas of the castle are closed off and haven't been visited for years, even decades. Some for centuries."

_"We will be cautious don't worry. We will explore at our own risk".

-"The staff has been ordered to help you as much as possible and answer all your questions. Please be careful, especially you Mr. Gray. Now, if you will excuse me, I shall retire to my room and post guards there so don't worry about me." 

After this conversation, our investigation truly began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the chapters are short and most of the next ones won't be long too. However, I personally prefer it that way because I think people will understand the story better this way. Please comment and share your views.


End file.
